A Change of Heart
by NotDoneAbusingYou
Summary: After a health scare for Francis, Catherine finds herself in Narcisse's arms. Will Bash be able to stop her from making a huge mistake. Set after 'Tempting Fate'
1. Chapter 1

The pain was excruciating. Bash's middle felt like it was being torn in two. He screamed until he blacked out.

He came to slowly, vision blurred, his mouth dry as the desert. Was he dead? No he was in too much pain to be dead.

When his vision finally focused he could see Sister Delphine sitting at his side. He tried to sit up.

"Don't. I've saved your life, but it will take a few hours before you are healed completely." She said. He let his head fall back down, as he passed out again.

When he woke again, she was gone. He looked down at his mid section. The wound was almost gone. He looked around the room for some water. He found some and drank it down quickly. He went outside to see if she was there, but she was nowhere to be found. He had no idea how long he was unconscious and it looked like it was getting late. To continue his mission after what had happened would be a bad idea. He saw his horse tied up just outside the fence and decided it was time to go home. He felt foolish for taking off the way he did, and he'd almost died for it. He left her a note thanking her in case she returned and left for the castle.

When he arrived back at the castle, he made his way through the uncharacteristically quiet halls. Where was everyone? He was going back to his room to clean up and he ran into Leith.

"Leith. Has everyone gone off to some event I'm unaware of?" He asked.

"You haven't heard?" He said.

"Heard what? I've been gone." He said. Leith then noticed his torn, bloody shirt.

"I can see you had fun." He said sarcastically, but then changed his tone to a more somber one. "It's the king, he's fallen ill. No one's really up for socialization." He explained.

"What do you mean ill? What's wrong with him?" Bash asked, panic on his voice.

"The doctors say he has an ear infection..." He said. Bash's mind immediately went to Sister Delphine's warning. 'Oh God, I may have killed my own brother.' He thought.

"I have to see him." He said taking off toward his room, not giving Leith a chance to reply.

When he got there, he opened the door to find Catherine at his bedside in tears. She looked up at him momentarily but said nothing.

"It's true then." He said, as his eyes started to well up. He walked over slowly and knelt down next to the bed, taking hold of Francis's hand. "How long has he been like this?" He had to know if he'd caused this.

"Since last night." She replied trying to keep him from seeing the her tear stained face.

"I don't understand, he seemed fine when I left. How did this happen so quickly?" He asked not expecting an answer. He looked around. "Where's Mary?" He wondered.

"I don't know. No one's been able to find her." She choked out, not ready to explain to anyone where she really was. He thought he heard a hint of anger in her voice, but he chose to let it go. It wasn't the time. He was surprised she hadn't tried to kick him out of the room yet.

"He's going to die...isn't he?" She said. He didn't answer. They sat in silence for a moment, aside from Catherine's occasional sniffles. He wanted to say something, he hated seeing a woman cry. Especially a woman as strong as Catherine. It seemed almost unnatural. But he had no words that would help, so he simply put his hand over hers. To his surprise, she returned the gesture. They sat like that a little longer, until Bash could no longer take the thought that this might be his fault. He gave a quick squeeze to her hand.

"He'll be alright. He has to be." He said as he got up to leave. "I'll try to find Mary." He said as he walked out. He needed something to keep him occupied. Catherine almost hoped he would find her in the worst of situations. It's what she deserved. But she knew now was not the time for such things. Mary would need to rule until Francis was well...or god forbid until he died. She couldn't have her rule questioned right now. Chais would ensue. It would have to wait. She ran out after him.

"Bash. Wait. When you find her, she may be...in a...sensitive...situation." she tried speak as properly as she could. "Whatever...However you find her. You have to keep it to yourself...at least for the time being. For Francis's sake." She explained. Bash couldn't believe what she was insinuating. She must be mistaken. He nodded anyway, hoping she was wrong.

"Of course." He said, and went on his search.

Catherine went back to Francis's side. She didn't want to leave him. She felt guilty over what she'd done earlier. When he'd fainted, she panicked and ran to Narcisse. She knew it didn't make any sense, but she didn't know who else to talk to. She'd felt so alone in that moment. It had gone further than she'd intended. She'd never meant to sleep with him, but she had. She felt like a weak fool. Letting her emotions get the best of her, while her son lay unconscious in his bed...alone. She told herself nothing else would take her attention from him until he was well again. Nothing.

Bash pondered where she might hide. He had spent enough time at her side to know how she thinks, 'Although that form of thinking may have changed.' He told himself. He went down to the housing that lay just outside the castle. The rooms his mother used to live in, but hadn't been used since. When he got there he could see the candle light in the window and he knew he'd found them. He went to the door and tried to decide if he should knock or just walk in and catch them in the act. His decision was made easy by the door opening. Conde had opened it, and when he did Mary's lips were attached to his. They both noticed Bash standing there at the same time and quickly broke apart.

"B..B..Bash. What...What are you...I this isn't..." Mary wasn't sure how to react.

"Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses. There are more pressing matters at the moment." He said glaring at Conde.

"Pressing matters?" She asked.

"Francis has fallen ill with an ear infection. He's been unconscious all day." He said. Mary's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh God." Her heart dropped into her stomach. Conde stood silent.

"You need to go back to the castle. Catherine thinks he might be dying." He said "That is if you can find the time." He started walking away.

"Bash I'm sor..." she began.

"Don't apologize to me...it would be falling on deaf ears." He said as he left. Mary stared out after him, tears starting to fill her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Bash was on his way back inside to check on Francis, when he noticed Narcisse hiding around a corner, whispering something into the ear of one of his informants. He put himself up against the wall so he wouldn't be seen and leaned over to hear them.

"If the King dies, I will be right where I need to be. I already have Catherine wrapped around my finger. If he doesn't, we continue on as planned." Narcisse said.

"Isn't it risky to do this now? Don't you think they might find it suspect considering the timing?" Said the other man.

"That's exactly why they _won't _suspect anything. They'd think the same thing. That I wouldn't risk it right now. We go on as planned." He said. The man nodded and left and Narcisse went back inside.

Bash followed him. Narcisse led him right back to Francis's room. Bash ducked around the corner again. Narcisse stood outside the door and said something to the guard. The guard answered and shook his head. Narcisse left and Bash continued to follow him. He ended up in front of Catherine's room. Catherine was just coming out. They stayed talking in the doorway. He still couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, but it almost sounded like he was trying to comfort her. Then something happened that he hadn't expected. They kissed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Narcisse said something else, Catherine nodded and he left. She watched him walk away and when she turned around Bash was standing in front of her.

"Have you lost your mind, or has someone been poisoning you again?" He said.

"I _beg_ you pardon?" She asked insulted.

"You and Narcisse. What in your mind made you think that was a good idea?" He retorted.

"My personal life is none of your business." She said and turned to reenter her room, attempting to close the door behind her. Bash stopped it and barged in after her.

"It is my business if it puts Francis in danger." He said.

"Narcisse is no danger to Francis, and how dare you burst in here like that. Get out." She pointed to the door.

"Not until you listen to me. Narcisse is planning something. He's just using you..." he was cut off by Catherine trying to push him back towards the door. He grabbed her arm to stop her "You don't understand I heard him talking to..."

"I don't care what you think you heard. Take your hands off of me!" She said pulling away. "You think just because you helped me once that gives you the right to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong? It dosen't. You'd do right to remember that. Now get out before I have you thrown in the dungeon."

"You're making a mistake that will cost us all. Mark my words." He said as he left defeated. It looked like he'd be fixing this problem from the other end.

She was furious as she slammed the door behind him. 'Who did he think he was? What right did he have to judge my actions at all, never mind those of a personal nature. Did he really think I'm foolish enough not to be cautious with Narcisse? What did he think I was some starry-eyed schoolgirl that would let her guard down. Being poisoned again indeed...That was actually sort of amusing.' she thought. 'Who wouldv'e guessed the bastard had a sense of humor...Then again, he had said he'd heard something. Perhaps I should've let him explain...Even if he was completely out of line. Even if he was wrong. Wouldn't it have been wise to have all of the information?' That may have been true, but she wasn't about to go groveling back to him for the whole story and make herself look a fool. She went to fetch one of her ladies. She'd simply have to set her own spies on Narcisse. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. She already had enough problem's trying to figure out what to do about Mary. 'That's it.' she thought. 'I'll occupy Narcisse's time so he won't be able to plot and plan. I'll have him help me with Mary. It won't stop him, but it will put anything he has on hold long enough so that I won't have to deal with multiple problems at once.' she smiled inwardly, proud of herself. She changed course and headed for Narcisse's room.

Catherine knocked on Narcisse's door, little did she know, that same door was being watched by Bash. Catherine entered and Bash went to the door to listen.

"I just saw you a few moments ago, is my charm really that addictive?" he said. Bash wrinkled his nose at the comment. How did anyone find this man charming?

"Don't be so full of yourself, this isn't about that." Bash smirked at this. Maybe she wsn't that blind after all. "I am in need of your assistance." she said.

"Is 'assistance' code...for something?" he asked coily. Bash wanted to vomit.

"No. It is not code for something. I need you to help me with Mary. I need more information and I can't get it myself. She knows all of my tricks. She also knows which of my ladies are not just ladies. She'll know if I'm watching her." she explained, even though that wasn't entirely true, she still had a few tricks. Bash's ears perked up at this. He knew Mary was making a big mistake, but he didn't want Catherine taking vengeance on her.

"So you're ready to play chess with her then?" he said.

"No. What I said before still holds. I don't want her destroyed...only her plans. If I can't change her mind, I want to make sure she is unable to carry them out. I only want information. I don't want you to interfere without coming to me first. Is that clear?" she said. Bash breathed a sigh of relief, but was genuinely surprised at Catherine's concern for Mary. He was finding out a lot about her lately, and every time he did, he realized even more that she wasn't at all who he thought she was.

"Alright, consider it done. Now, tell me, is there..._anything else, _I can do for you." he asked. And Bash was back to wanting to vomit.

"Stop it. My son may be dying down the hall. It's not the time for that." she scolded.

"But it _was_ the time last night." he accused. Bash wasn't sure how much more of this he could listen to.

"That was different, I was upset, I wasn't thinking clearly. It was completely inappropriate." she said. So he's not only using her, but he took advantage of her emotional state too? 'Could he be any more of a foul creature?' Bash thought.

"I see. My apologies. Perhaps, we should defer this..._conversation_ to another time." he said. She didn't answer. Then Bash heard footsteps. He flew around the corner just as the door opened. Just then a guard approached them.

"Your Grace." he said "Queen Mary requests you presence in the throne room. The court appears to have caught wind of the King's condition. They are assembling as we speak."

Catherine looked to Narcisse worried, and they both left for the throne room. Bash waited until they were out of sight and then followed after.


	3. Chapter 3

As Bash was on his way to the throne room, he saw Narcisse leave Catherine's side and take a spot in the crowd. He entered and stood behind him, close enough to watch but not be too conspicuous. They waited for a few minutes. Mary still hadn't taken the throne and he didn't see Catherine anywhere either. 'They must still be in the hall.' he thought. 'I wonder what's taking them so long.'

Finally, Mary came in, Catherine in toe, looking furious. She took her seat and Catherine stood next to her. She started talking about Francis, trying to clam everyone's fears. Bash didn't really hear much of it, he was too busy watching Narcisse, who was currently staring at Catherine. 'If he had a mustache he'd be twirling it.' he thought. Then he noticed Conde enter the room, eyes fixed on Mary. Catherine glared at him. 'If looks could kill...' thought Bash.

As Mary's speech came to a close, and the crowd started to disperse, Bash couldn't decide if he should trail Narcisse or Conde. They were both conspiring against Francis. He decided to go after Narcisse since he would be investigating Conde and Mary, following Narcisse would be in essence also following Conde. Any information Narcisse got, Bash would too.

As he followed him around the corner, he paused in the hall for a moment before continuing so he wouldn't be caught. Just as he was about to start off after him, he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to see Catherine standing behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said.

"I'm following him, what does it look like?" he replied.

"I told you to stay out of my business." she said.

"Well, I'm not following _you_ am I?" he answered smartly.

"I can handle Narcisse myself. I don't need you skulking about, mucking everything up." she said.

"Handle him? If you need to handle him, why even be with him in the first place?" Bash asked.

"That is none of your concern. I have my reasons." she said.

"What reason could you possibly have for letting that scum walk all over you?" he said.

"Who do you think you are speaking to me this way?" she started to get angry again, her fists balling up in rage at his relentlessness.

"A person who is more trustworthy than a man who once blackmailed your son and is now just using you to do it again." he said. "I know your smarter than this, why are you letting your guard down like this? Don't tell me you have fallen for him..."

Catherine hadn't really had time to think about it with Francis falling ill and Mary ruining everything. She honestly didn't know how she felt.

"And you continue to poke your nose into matters that are not your place to do so. I do not have to explain myself to you." she said.

"When he said he had you wrapped around his finger, I didn't realize how tightly." he said, storming off down the hall. Catherine stood frozen at his last comment.

'Could he be right, have I let my judgment be clouded by Narcisse's charm?...No, if he was up to something, I would surely sense it. He couldn't possibly say those things, look at me that way without meaning it. There was too much behind it. He wouldn't be so reckless to think he could pull it off anyway, could he? Besides, it's not like I'm trusting blindly, I'm intentionally putting space between us until I'm sure...No, I'm not going to let that bastard's paranoia get the better of me. Why shouldn't I let someone put me first for a change?' she thought to herself.

It took Bash awhile to find Narcisse again after being held up with Catherine. But when he did, he found him with one of his informants again. A different one from the last.

"What have you got for me? It better be good. It's dangerous for me to meet so soon." Narcisse said.

"I was at court anyway, on personal business, no matter. As I was leaving, I just happened to overhear Queen Mary discussing with Lord Conde the possibility of sending French troops to Scotland." he said.

"Just happened to over hear?" Narcisse said with a sly smirk. "So she's going to use Francis's illness to her advantage. This is good news, but not the kind I will share with Catherine. This may solve both of my problems. If Catherine dosen't know, she won't be able to stop her, it'll weaken France and give me the perfect opportunity to swoop in and pick up the pieces and get her to trust me even more. We may not need to even continue with the plan, with Mary digging the hole for us, we'll bury them even quicker."

The man nodded. "Glad I could be of service My Lord." he said and left.

'Time to ruin your plans.' thought Bash. And he went back inside to find Catherine and once more try and talk some sense into her. He entered her room and found her pacing by the fire, worried look on her face. She stopped when she noticed him.

"Oh, not you again. If you say one more word about Narcisse..." She said.

"I'm not here about Narcisse, well not entirely anyway." He said, slowly walking toward her. "It's about Mary."

"Go on." She said.

"I was following Narcisse..." Catherine sighed and turned up her nose. "Just listen...One of his informants told him Mary is planning on sending French troops to Scotland. Only he wasn't going to tell you this. He doesn't want you to stop her. He wants her to succeed so that he can fix it and gain your trust."

Catherine was deep in thought. She was being betrayed on all sides. She would have to stick to her guns and deal with Mary first. It was more pertinent problem and still wasn't sure she could believe Bash.

"I believe you about Mary. You wouldn't say something against her if it wasn't true, but how do I know you're not doing exactly what you say Narcisse is doing? How do I you're not manipulating me because you just don't like him?" She said

"Even if that were true, and it's not, you shouldn't like him either. Look at what he's caused. He is at the core of every problem we are facing right now. I swear to you he's plotting something else as we speak. Why won't you listen to me? Why are you putting us all at risk for a man who doesn't give a damn about you." He said. He struck a nerve with that. He'd unintentionally hit her right where it hurt.

"So you just assume he doesn't care about me. Why? Just because Henry didn't doesn't mean no on else can. Do you think I'm that much of a monster that he couldn't possibly care for real." She said with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Catherine that's not what I meant. I don't think your a monster..."he started.

"No, you just think that the only way Narcisse would have anything to do with me is he were using me!" She said, emotion creeping into her words. Bash tried to choose his words carefully.

"Catherine, Narcisse doesn't care about you because he's the monster. He only cares about himself...There's nothing wrong with you." He assured. She swallowed and looked away. She couldn't look him in the eyes. He knew he needed to talk to her about Mary, but he didn't want to push matters at the moment. She needed space and so did he. He quietly walked to the door, looking back for just a moment, and then left.


	4. Chapter 4

She was so confused. She had so many conflicting feelings fighting to take precedent that she could barely tell which end was up. She wanted to protect Mary, but she also wanted to tear her down. She wanted to trust Narcisse, but she knew deep down it was foolish. And then there was Bash. The son of her worst enemy and her dead husband. A boy she'd resented for his entire life. And now he was trying to help her. Or was he? He'd seemed sincere in his worry for her, but she couldn't fathom a reason for him to do so. Why would he care about her at all? One could argue that he was doing it for Francis's sake, for France. For all her hatred of his existence, she always knew he loved her son, that he would do anything for him. So that's what she'd thought, at first. But the way he'd looked at her when he told her she wasn't a monster. No one had ever looked at her quite like that before. Like he'd seen right through to her soul. He was treating her like a person and not just an object. She didn't know how to process that. Being used she could handle. She knew how that worked. This was new ground for her. How does one deal with being treated like you actually matter? She had to get to the bottom of this. She was currently waiting for Narcisse. She needed to find out if Bash was lying before she could begin to figure out what to do next.

"You called for me?" Narcisse asked as he entered her chambers.

"Yes. I had a little talk with Mary earlier and I fear there is more to what she's planning than we'd thought. Have you gotten any new information?" she asked, waiting to see if he would tell her what she already knew he'd found out.

"No. Nothing yet, but I have my people on it." he said calmly, showing no sign that he was covering up something. She turned around so he wouldn't see the anger on her face.

"Nothing at all? Not a single piece of information?" she needed to make sure.

"Nothing." he repeated.

"Why are you lying to me?" she said turning around.

"What?" he said surprised.

"I know you found out about her plan to send our army to Scotland. I've already confronted her on the matter. Now I want to know why you tried to hide it from me." she said, balling up her fists in anger.

"I only wanted to make sure the information was correct before bringing it to you. I couldn't be sure my source was reliable." he said.

"So what. You couldn't have just explained that to me?" she asked.

"You already had so much on your plate I didn't want to burden you without being sure. I was trying to protect you." he replied, looking her in the eyes and placing a hand on her shoulder. She breathed in a sigh of relief. Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that. She had been right about one thing, she had no idea how to trust someone. Perhaps, he was just trying to protect her, but her issues with trust were making it impossible to see it. Maybe, Bash had the same problem.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know who to trust right now. Everything that was safe and known is changing. I just needed to be sure." she said.

"I understand completely. I wouldn't trust me either." he said, partially joking. "I take this to mean, the information was correct after all."

"Yes it was. She thinks she's saving Scotland. She just doesn't understand that she can't. I have to find a way to make her see that." she said.

"She's a smart girl. I'm sure you can reach her. You just need to find the right angle." he said.

"I hope you're right. As angry as I am at her, I don't think I could bear to see her head taken. She is still the girl I raised for a time. She is just lost." she said.

"I'll go and see if I can find out who is helping her. If we can turn them to our side, we can destroy her chain of information. She can't make a move without intelligence." he said. Catherine nodded.

"Yes. Even if we can't stop her, maybe we can slow her down long enough to ruin her plans." she said. He bowed his head and left the room. She went to the door and watched him leave, then she spotted bash in the dark corner of the hall.

"What are you doing? Why are you still following him?" she whispered to him loudly.

"Why are you still listening to him?" he said. She yanked him into her room so their conversation wouldn't be heard.

"This has got to stop. You will stop following him. Leave him be." she warned.

"He is winning you over. I've got to give the man credit. It must take a powerful mind to fool the likes of you, but then again perhaps it's not his mind that is fooling you." he said, almost sounding jealous.

"How dare you." she seethed at the insinuation, but was taken back a bit by his tone. Did it bother him that she was attracted to Narcisse?

"You are just letting your emotions get the better of you because you're upset about Francis. And you can't stop me from following him. Nothing will stop me until I find a way to end this." he said.

"You're paranoid. Your hatred of him is driving you to delusions. He isn't doing anything wrong...not to mention you're doing a terrible job of following him. He's going to catch you anyway." she said.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll make sure to be more careful." he said bowing his head, sarcasm on his face, as he backed out of the room. She pursed her lips and angrily pushed some papers off of the desk.

'Why am I letting the bastard get to me like this? Why do I even care what he thinks? Why did he look at me like that? If he really thought Narcisse was up to something, why not just take it to Mary? She'd surly remove his head without even asking any questions. Unless he was trying to protect me. But why would he do that? He said he was trying to protect Francis, but he only kept on about how Narcisse was using me. Was he right about me only letting him in because I am afraid for Francis? He said there was nothing wrong with me. And his eyes when he said it...No. He's wrong. Narcisse cares about me. I know he does.' she thought to herself. Then sat at her desk, head in her hands. She had to go back to focusing on Mary. She had to keep her mind from going over this nonsense until she was crazy


	5. Chapter 5

Narcisse must have realized that staying close to the castle while making his dealings was a bad idea, because this time Bash had followed him all the way to a neighboring village. Narcisse entered a tavern and sat down at a table, we're the first man he'd seen him with was waiting. Bash entered and pulled the owner aside, telling him he was there by oder of the King. The owner showed him to a room where he could watch the customers without being seen, and he was in luck, it was right next to Narcisse's table.

"Is the King still ill?" Asked the man.

"He is." He answered.

"And the Queen's plans?"

"She seems to have given up on them. Somehow Catherine found out I knew. That's why I had to meet you here."

"So the plan is a go then?"

"Yes. We wait two days to see if he wakes. If he does, we'll meet at the abandoned church, south of the castle, where we can exchange the final details with each other. It'll be the last time we meet. We'll have to sever ties to cover our tracks."

"Our mutual benefactor has left you his final payment." The man dropped a coin purse on the table. Narcisse went to open it. "Don't worry, it's all there. I do hope it's enough to get the job done."

"It'll be plenty."

"To a new day." Said the man holding up his cup.

'His plan must be bigger than I anticipated.' Bash thought.

Bash stayed hidden until the two men had gone. When he emerged from the tavern, he heard a commotion coming from the square. He quickly went to see what was going on. When he got there was a large crowd gathered. He pushed his way through the throng to the center of the clamor. What he saw when he got there made his eyes grow wide with horror. It was Clarissa. She was tied to a post as the people threw rotten fruit and yelled 'Witch'. Bash pushed through further and stood in front of the crowd.

"By authority of the King, I demand to know who is in charge of this gathering." He said.

"Authority of the King? Care to show us some proof." Said a man. Bash pulled out his seal. "I'm the magistrate here." He said.

"Care to tell me what this is all about." Bash said.

"This girl is a witch, this is her execution." Said the magistrate.

"A witch? I happen to know who this girl is. She's no witch." Bash said.

"We have evidence." He said.

"What evidence?" Bask asked.

"Right there on her face. If that's not the mark of the devil, I don't know what is." Said the magistrate.

"We are not living in the dark ages. A scar on a girls face does not make her a witch. You will release her at once." Bash ordered.

"How are these people supposed to feel safe with that monster running around?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure she stays far away from you. Now release her."

The magistrate did as he was told and the people started getting angry. Bash took Clarissa by the arm and started to lead her out of the crowd.

"Walk faster, they won't stay back for long." He whispered to her.

When Narcisse got back to the castle, he went straight to see Catherine. When he entered her room she was sitting at her desk. He came up behind her and started kissing her neck.

"Do really think now is the time for that?" she said.

"Not anymore...Actually, I was just trying to soften the blow." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I have...more bad news." He said.

"I don't know if I can take anymore...go on." She said rubbing her forehead.

"I've just received more news from Scotland, England has taken up with Scottish protestants to expell French soldiers. Marie de Guise has surrendered. The Auld Alliance is gone." He said.

"Lord knows what Mary will do when she finds this out, what new ridiculous plan she'll come up with."

"She may not have time to do anything. Word is, the English are coming here next." He added. Catherine closed her eyes, trying to hold it together.

"If they come here and find out Francis is ill, it could mean the end of us all." She said.

Meanwhile, Bash had taken Clarissa to an abandoned cabin he had found on one of his excursions in the woods. He directed her to sit and started a fire.

"Why did you save me?" Clarissa asked.

"Because you don't deserve to be burned at the stake. It was the right thing to do." He said.

"But why bring me here?" She wondered.

"Because I'm not quite sure what else to do with you." He explained. "I need you to stay here while I go and figure out how to keep you safe."

"Why do do you have to go anywhere?"

"Because I need help. I don't have the means to do what needs to be done. I need money...and connections. Or someone who has them."

"You mean like my mother?" She knew where he was going.

"She would know what to do. Where is safe to send you, and she has the means to do so. And who knows, maybe she'll even let you come back to the castle."

"She would never do that."

"She's not as bad as you think she is. Give me a chance to talk to her."

"And you think she'll listen to you?"

"Things have changed quite a bit since you left the castle. Please, promise me you'll stay here long enough for me to try."

"Alright, but only because I have nowhere else to go." She said. Bash nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he left. This was going to be the world's most awkward conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

After telling Mary the news she'd heard from Narcisse, and finally having a minor breakthrough with her, Catherine had fallen asleep at Francis's side...and so had Mary, and now Catherine was waking up from having slept at a right angle all night. It was not the most forgiving position. She rubbed the back of her neck and slowly and uncomfortably sat up. Mary was still asleep. She decided it was too early in the morning to deal with the fall out of the day before, so she let her sleep. She carefully stood up and quietly stepped out of the room. She went back to her own room and collapsed on her bed for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. She avoided one crisis, but now was plagued by others. How were they supposed to stop England? Right now she wasn't even sure how she was supposed to get up and start the day. She breathed in and braced herself before getting up and changing her clothes. Just as she was finishing, there was a knock at the door. It was Bash.

"These visits are becoming a bad habit. A habit I would break if I were you." She said.

"I could say the same of your time with Narcisse." He said.

"I don't have time for this. I have bigger problems right now." Catherine said.

"Yes you do. That's why I'm going to finish that conversation another time. There's something I need to tell you." He said, knowing she'd never believe what he had to say anyway.

"What could you possibly have to tell me about?" She asked.

"I was trailing Narcisse..."

"I thought this wasn't about Narcisse."

"It's not. I was just explaining what I was doing there."

"Where?"

"If you would let me finish you'd know."

She rolled her eyes.

"I was trailing him and he led me to a village...What I found out we can talk about later...but when I was leaving, I ran into an angry crowd who was getting ready to burn a girl for being a witch. When I got closer...Catherine...it was Clarissa. She's alive."

Catherine's hand covered her mouth and she turned around so Bash wouldn't see her reaction.

"Where is she now?" She asked shakily.

"She's waiting for me in an old cabin I found. I thought I should bring it to your attention before deciding what to do with her."

Thoughts of the prophecy came flooding into her mind. Nostradamus hadn't been bluffing after all. No wonder Francis was ill. What was she to do? She couldn't let Francis die. She wouldn't.

"You have to kill her." She said as calmly as possible.

"What? She's Your daughter. How can you even think something like that?"

"You don't understand. It's the prophecy. That's why Francis is ill. It was supposed be fulfilled with her death, but if she didn't die...we have to finish it. It's only way to save Francis." She explained as she turned back around grabbing him by his jacket. He pulled her hands away.

"So we just murder her? Is that your idea of a solution? One child's life for another. We don't even know if it would work." He argued.

"The choice has to be made. Francis is the child I raised, the King of France, we can't let him die for a girl that has no future."

"I won't do it. I won't murder an innocent girl."

"She's not innocent. She kidnapped her own brothers. She's a monster." She rationalized.

"You keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll belive it one day." He spat.

"This is about more than just one child's well being against another's. This is for all of France. If he dies now, at a time like this, a time of turmoil, France will fall hard. One life to save more..."

"If I murder her...you will regret it. Especially if Francis dies anyway. I am not going to be the cause of that." He started walking away.

"Fine, I'll just do it myself."

"Good luck finding her." He said as he left, slamming the door behind him. How could she be so cold. The situation with Clarissa wasn't an easy one but she was still her child, a living breathing human being who was being treated like an animal, and she didn't even seem to care. He couldn't let her do it.

After making sure he wasn't being trailed by Catherine's spies, he went back to the cabin where Clarissa was waiting.

"You're back so soon." She said as he entered.

"I have get you out of here. Your not safe. We won't be going back to the castle. I may have a way of getting you to Spain. I'll have to cash in a few favors, but at least you'll be safe." He said.

"Why do I have to go to Spain? Even if my mother dosen't want me at the castle, I can just go and find another village..."

"You can't, it's not safe." He didn't want to tell her the real reason.

"Why would Spain be safer?" She asked. Bash sighed and sat down.

"Because...your mother won't be able to get to you there." He said regretfully. "She ordered me to kill you."

"I knew it. She wants me dead...she's always wanted me dead."

"It's not like it sounds. She doesn't want to kill you. She just thinks that she has to...to fulfill Nostradamus' prophecy."

"What do you mean?"

"Francis is sick. Dying. She believes if you die, he will live."

"Then you should do it." She said after a moment.

"What?"

"I've been terrorized all my life. This isn't the first time people have tried to kill me just because of the way I look. It won't be the last. If I can save my brother, maybe that's what's best."

"You don't know what you're saying. You're just upset because of Catherine. Look I know it sounds bad...but I'm sure she didn't mean it...she's just afraid for Francis."

"I'm not upset. She's right. What's the point in you saving me just so I can spend my life running. I've always been called a monster...maybe just this once someone will call me a hero." She stood and walked to a table picking a knife up.

"Clarissa, put it down." He said as he stood.

"I only ever wanted my mother to love me...do you think she will now?"

"Clarissa she does. She just feels guilty because of what happened to you, and maybe a little mad at what you did to Charles and Henry."

"I'm sorry for what I did to Charles and Henry, I'm sorry I was born." She said as she pushed the knife into her stomach. Bash rushed to her to try and stop her but he was to late. She fell to the floor and he caught her in his lap.

"Why? You didn't have to do this." He said as he held on to her, trying to comfort her in her last moments.

"Yes I did, it's what my mother wanted...Tell her I forgive her." She breathed out just before she died.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He said as he closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Bash stood over a hole in the ground. It had taken him hours to dig a proper grave. Clarissa deserved at least that much. The guilt was already starting to wash over him. He hadn't actually done the deed...but he hadn't tried very hard to stop her either. He kept replaying it in his mind. Could he have taken that knife from her in time? His only hope was that, hopefully, she hadn't died for nothing. He carefully placed her body in the ground and piled the dirt on top of her. He placed a cross at the head of it and said a few words of prayer, then dragged himself back to the castle to break the news to Catherine. He wondered if she'd care.

Meanwhile, Catherine had found Mary in her room. She'd tried to poison herself to save them all from the trouble she'd caused. Catherine had forced the antidote down her throat just in time for them to hear that Francis had woken. They took to his chambers as soon as Mary was able to pull herself off the floor where she'd collapsed. They spent a few minutes alone with him, neither saying much as they wanted to leave the awful news for later. Soon, his room started to flood with people. With all the advisors and physicians and servants in the room, Catherine needed to leave. She needed a moment to breath. To collect herself. She went back to her room to take stock of the day.

When she got there, Bash was already waiting for her.

"I really need to start locking my door." She said when she saw him.

"Is it true he's awake?" He asked.

"Yes." She walked over to him. "I'm so glad you refused me in my request to kill Clarissa. He's alive and no one had to die at all. Thank you. I know I said she deserved it, but I didn't mean it. She's my daughter. I want to find a way to make it right. You should bring her here. She won't be able to stay, but perhaps we could get some closure and find a safe place for her."

Bash got a pained look on his face. "Catherine...she's dead." She started shaking her head.

"No. No you said you wouldn't do it, you swore it." She said.

"I didn't." He braced himself and went into explaining. "I went to get her somewhere safe, told her I needed to get her away from here...She asked me why...When I told her...She took her own life."

Catherine turned away from him. Her emotions slowly growing as he spoke.

"She said she was sorry for the things she'd done. Said she was tired of being a monster. She wanted to be a hero for once, save her brother...Her last words were for you, she said to tell you that she forgave you."

'How could she forgive me? How could I forgive myself? Now she'd died twice, after never even living. Her life had been nothing but torture, and it was all because of me.' She thought.

"Perhaps it's for the best...what kind of life could she have led...She was going to be burned to death...it would've happened again...It's better this way...isn't it?" She paused trying to pull herself together, but failed. She stared crying. "My daughter's dead..." she said, her hand going to her mouth. She tried her best to keep from breaking in front of him. She didn't want him to see. She started to shake a little. The tears were winning. Bash reached out and tentatively tried to comfort her. Her fists were balled up against his chest and tried to push him away with them for a moment, not wanting him to touch her at first. But Bash didn't relent, he forced her into a hug, knowing she needed it. She needed to let it out. She softened in his arms and started crying into his chest.

"It's alright. It'll be alright." He said softly.

After a few moments, she started to calm down.

"Why does everyone try to kill themselves to escape their problems?" She asked through a series of sniffles.

"What are you talking about?" He asked pulling back just a little.

"Mary. She tried...just before Francis woke...she stole some of my poison..." she wiped some tears off her face.

"Is she alright?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I gave her the antidote in time...but...oh god...I shouldn't leave her alone...she was so determined to...I have to go to her." She said as she pulled away. She quickly got up and left the room, leaving Bash standing alone in the middle of the room, wondering what the hell just happened.

She'd just fallen apart in his arms. He'd never seen her so vulnerable before. She'd always been so strong. He never expected he would be the person she'd finally show that vulnerability to. He could almost still feel her in his arms. When had looked in her eyes he had felt her pain. His heart hurt for her. All that she'd been through, and she was still trying to protect everyone else. But no one had ever protected her. Until now. He would make sure Narcisse was stopped. He would protect her, if it was the last thing he did. He would give her the comfort she was denied her whole life. He owed her that. After all his mother had done to her, the way his Father had treated her...He would right their wrongs somehow. He would give her this night, and then he would find a way to prove Narcisse's treachery. There had to be a way to make her believe him. There had to.


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine had spent the night in Mary's room to make sure she didn't try anything stupid again. She'd shared with her what had happened to Clarissa and Mary finally explained why she'd pushed Francis away so hard. They talked about the past and Catherine promised to help her as long as she promised she would try. Catherine held onto her as Mary cried herself to sleep.

When Catherine got back to her room the next morning, Narcisse was waiting for her.

"You didn't sleep in your bed." He said.

"I was up late with Mary...discussing...what to do about England. I fell asleep in her room."

"I see." He said. He could tell there was more to it. "I was glad to hear Francis woke."

"Yes. The fever broke too, but the physician says he could still die if the infection doesn't leave soon." She said sadly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine now. He just needs some rest." He assured.

"Is that all you were here for? Surely you didn't wait her for me just to say that." Catherine asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I would be away from the castle today. I have some business in the village. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright before I left." He said.

"It's as well as could be expected...under the circumstances." She answered.

"Is there anything I can do?" He wondered, holding her hand.

"No. Go on. Get to your business. I'll be fine." She said.

"I'll be back late. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he left. Catherine stared at the door after he left. There was something she needed, but it was another man she needed help from. Bash. Catherine dressed and went to his room. She knocked on the door praying Kenna didn't answer instead. She was not in the mood. To her luck, Bash did indeed open the door.

"Catherine. This is quite the unexpected visit." He said gesturing for her to come in and closing the door behind her.

"I...Clarissa...What did you...where is she?" She could barely get the words out.

"I buried her just past the boarder of the south keep. I tried to find a place that was close, but not easily stumbled upon." He explained.

"I was wondering...If you wouldn't mind...could you take me there...I would like to say goodbye." She said.

"Of course. We could go today if you like." He offered. She nodded.

"Yes. That would be fine." She said.

"Meet me in the stables in an hour. I'll ready horses for us." He said.

"Very well. An hour." She said and left.

When Catherine showed up at the stables, she had Mary with her. Bash looked at her curiously.

"I didn't know Mary was coming. I would have readied a third horse." He said.

"I didn't know she was either. It's fine. We can share a horse." She said. He nodded. Mary attached some flowers she'd cut to the saddle and climbed up. She offered her hand to Catherine and she got up behind her. Bash took off and they followed after.

When they got to the grave, Bash pulled something out of his saddle bag.

"What's that?" Catherine asked. He turned around.

"It's a cross to use as a headstone. I carved it myself yesterday." He said.

"You did this?" She said. He nodded.

"It's beautiful." Noted Mary.

"Thank you." Catherine said quietly. "This was very kind of you."

He pounded the cross into the dirt and stepped away. He stood by the horses to give them space. Mary laid the flowers she brought in front of the cross and stood next to Catherine. They said some things to each other that Bash couldn't hear and then Mary held Catherine's hand for a little while before leaving her so she could have a moment alone. Mary and Bash got on their horses silently and waited for her. After a moment Catherine turned. Bash just barely saw her wipe away some tears before coming to join them. She went to get back up on the horse with Mary, but Bash stopped her.

"Perhaps you should come with me instead, that horse is to small for two. She seemed to be struggling on the way here." He said. Catherine looked at him, but didn't feel like arguing. He held out his hand and she joined him on his horse.

When they got back to the castle, a guard was waiting by the stables.

"Your majesty, a few of the nobles say they have some urgent business to discuss. Your advisors have been trying to stall. No one knew where you'd gone." He said to Mary.

"We were out for a ride. We all needed some fresh air after such a trying few days." She lied. "Go and tell them I will be in to see them shortly." Mary got down off the horse and quickly went inside. Just as Catherine was about to follow suit, Bash wrapped one arm around her waist to stop her.

"Not so fast. We have somewhere else we need to be." He said.

"What do you think you're doing." She said angrily as he ride off with her.

"I demand you take me back at once." She yelled. "Stop this horse...or I swear..."

He slowed to a stop once they were a safe distance from the castle.

"Would you stop yelling. Someone will hear us." He said.

"That would be the point." She said struggling to get down.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep that up." He said. She breathed out in frustration and stopped struggling.

"May I ask why you thought kidnapping me was a wise idea?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I have tried everything else to convince you of Narcisse's treachery, but you refuse to believe me...so I am going to let you see for yourself." Bash explained. "So unless you feel like getting us both killed, I suggest you be quiet and do what I tell you."

"Oh, I should've known." She said. "Come with me, that horse is too small." She mocked him.

"Are you done?" He asked, amused. She pursed her lips and turned her head in response. She knew she didn't have a choice.

Bash stopped the horse at a safe distance from the old chapel and helped Catherine down. He put a finger to his lips so signal her room be quiet. She rolled her eyes. Narcisse and his informant were already inside the church. Bash directed Catherine to a nitch in the wall where they could hide. They both squeezed into the tiny space and listened.

"Are you sure they don't have any idea what's happening?"

"None. Catherine bought my story. They all believe the English are coming for them. They'll be so busy watching them, they'll never see the threat coming from their own back yard."

"And the King?"

"He's awake, but not well yet. I don't know if it was good luck or bad luck that he happened to have an ear infection at the same time my nice slipped that drug into his bath oils. It seemed to have exacerbated his symptoms."

Catherine lunged forward, fury in her eyes, but Bash put his hand over her mouth and pulled her back.

"Our army will attack from the west while a small band of soldiers breaks in through the east gate. Conde will lead them to the King's chambers and they will take him prisoner. Once they are out they'll give the signal and our army will retreat. All you have to do is distract the Queens."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"Good luck to you then."

The men departed. Bash pulled Catherine close and leaned into the wall as they passed by. Narcisse rode off first and then his informant.

"I'll kill him myself." Catherine said, fists balled up at her sides.

"Not yet you won't. We need to know when this is happening and where this army is coming from." Bash explained as he rushed Catherine back onto the horse and rode off after the informant. The man stopped a few miles up the road and Bash stopped too.

"Stay on the horse. Get out of here if anything goes wrong." He said. He got down and snuck up behind the man, knocking him out. He laid the man on his own horse and sat behind him, then made his way back to Catherine.

"What are you doing. What if he's missed?" Catherine said.

"He won't be. At their last meeting, he said they would be parting ways to cover their tracks. By the time anyone knows we have him, it'll be over." He explained.

"We can't bring him back to the castle. Narcisse might find out."

"We don't need too." He said. "Do you trust me?"

"I do." She said as they rode off into the woods.


	9. Chapter 9

Bash and Catherine brought Narcisse's informant back to the same abandoned cabin in the woods that he'd taken Clarissa to. They entered the cabin, Bash dragging the still unconscious man behind him. He tied him to a chair as Catherine looked around the room.

"This is where she died." Catherine said as she ran her hand along the table's edge.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think. I shouldn't have brought you here." Bash said.

"No. No it's alright. I'm fine." She said. But she wasn't. "We need to focus on the task at hand." She gestured to the informant.

"Well, we can't get information from him if he's unconscious." He said. He took a flask out of his pocket and splashed water on the man's face. He gasped and his eyes flew open. "Rise and shine." Bash said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who we are is not important. All that matters is what you're going to tell us."

Bash said. "The attack on the castle. We know about it. What we need to know is when. How many men? Where are they coming from?"

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I thought that was obvious." Bash said as he pulled out a knife. He put it to his throat.

"As if you won't kill me anyway." The man said.

"You're probably right. But _ho_w you die might be incentive." Catherine said. "We could disassemble you one...piece...at...a...time." She pulled a hair pin out and slowly stuck it through his finger. He screamed. "Or you can help us, and we will kindly snap your neck."

The man looked down at Catherine's ring noticing the insignia.

"Catherine de Medici." He spat. Then he looked at Bash. "You don't look like a guard...or a noble. That must make you the King's brother."

"You're smarter than you look." Bash said. The man laughed.

"This dosen't look like the castle dungeon to me." He said.

"That's because my son is far too forgiving. He might actually let you live." Catherine lied. She didn't want him to know of Francis's illness.

"The Queen Mother and her dead husband's bastard teaming up to torture me. Don't I feel special?" He said. Catherine dug the hair pin in deeper. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

"You're going to be feeling a lot more than that." Bash said putting pressure on the knife against his throat.

"And you're going to be feeling dead." He said as he got himself out of the rope and lifted the chair he'd been sitting in, throwing it at Bash. Bash dodged it and went after him. The two struggled with each other.

"Catherine run! Get out of here!" He yelled out as they fought. Catherine didn't listen. Instead she picked up one of the legs that had broken off the chair. The man was winning. He was on top of Bash, strangling him. Catherine tried to stab him with the chair leg from behind, but he saw her and knocked it out of her hand and then put his hand around her neck and pressed her against the table. Then she stabbed him in the neck with the hair pin that was still in her hand. He slowly let go of her neck and staggered backwards, as Bash was getting up choking to get some air. The man dropped to the floor. Catherine went over and helped Bash up.

"He could've killed you. Why did you help me?" He asked, barely audible.

"That's a very good question." She said repeating the very same words he'd uttered to her the night he'd found her freezing to death in the snow. Her hands were still on his arm from helping him up and he found himself hoping she'd never take them away. They locked eyes and he could swear, for a moment they could almost hear each others thoughts. He wanted to reach out to her, but he was afraid she'd turn away. After moment, the pull became too strong and he moved to hold her hand. She did, in fact, turn away, breaking the trance they'd been in. She blinked her eyes and looked down, terrified to look him in the eyes again.

"We should get back to the castle before it gets dark." She said.

"Of course." He said. He went to pick up the man's dead body and clean up the mess. Catherine watched him, glued to the spot where she stood. She'd never felt anything quite like that before. 'It can't be...I can't...not with him.' She thought.

Bash hot rid of the body and they got back on their horse. As Catherine mounted the horse in front of Bash he put his arm around her waist, just like he had before. But this time it felt different. Catherine's breath caught and suddenly she felt very ill at ease. Bash could feel the tension between them. She gripped tightly onto the pommel of the saddle practically digging her nails into it trying not to shoe her nervousness.

"I'm going to kill Narcisse when I see him again." Bash said as they started riding.

"No. We need him. We didn't get the information we needed from his informant. He's the only other person we can get it from." Catherine explained.

"How are we going to do that? He'll sense a trap a mile away." Bash said.

"No. He has no idea we know anything and he said he won't be back until morning. We'll be waiting for him when he does." She said. Bash nodded and they continued on toward the castle in awkward silence.

By the time they got back, it was already dark. Catherine went back to her room and Bash went to tell the guards to let him know the moment that Narcisse returned in the morning. When she got back to her room, Narcisse was already there. Waiting for her.

"Stephán. You're back. I thought you said you wouldn't be until morning." She said, trying not to show her true intentions.

"My business took less time than I'd thought, so I decided to come see you. Only you weren't here." he said.

"I was out riding. I lost track of time." She said.

"Out riding? With Bash?" He asked. "I saw you you arrive on the same horse."

"He was out hunting. I ran into him. I gave him a ride home." She lied.

"It was his horse." He said, coming closer, a threatening glare on his face. Catherine realized he knew something was wrong before she'd even stepped foot in the room. She tried to back away but he grabbed her.

"Don't try to scream for your guards. You'll be dead before you can get one word out." He said holding a knife to her. "How much do you know?"

"Do you really think you get out of this alive now?" She said. "If you kill me your dead. If you don't, I tell Francis everything and you're dead anyway." She said.

"Not if I make it look like an accident." He explained, pushing her backwards, moving closer to the window. "How much do you know?"

"Everything. I've already sent men out. We'll have half of them dead or in chains by the morning." She lied.

"That's not possible. How could you have gotten enough men to quash two companies over that ridge without me seeing them?" Catherine's eyebrows raised, she got him.

"You didn't know." He realized too late.

"No, but thank you for telling me." She replied. And then for the second time that day she had hands at her throat.

"I saw you riding with the bastard. That means he probably knows. Who else knows?" He questioned.

"Francis and Mary both know. They were waiting. They wanted me to get the information from you." She lied again.

"And how do I know that's not also a lie?" He asked.

"I guess you don't." She choked out. He was seething.

"And how were you planning on getting the information from me? Were you going to seduce me? Get me into bed one last time before you slit my throat?" He said into her ear as he ran his hand down her leg to the hem of her dress. Catherine tried not to show her terror. She didn't answer because it took every ounce of strength she had not to start shaking. "Did you enjoy it that much?" He started lifting her dress up, when the door flew open and Bash pulled him off of her. Catherine down right where she stood in front of the window and hugged her knees to her chest trying to pull herself together as Bash and Narcisse fought each other. Narcisse knocked Bash down and went for Catherine. He stood over her and raised his sword.

"And now you rot in hell." He said. Catherine covered her eyes but nothing happened. When she uncovered them, she saw Bash pulling his sword out of Narcisse's back.

"You first." He said as Narcisse dropped to the floor. She lookup at him, still shaking. He kneeled down next to her and tentatively reached for her. She leaned into him and he hugged her to his chest.

"It's alright. It's alright it's over." He said.

"How did you know?" She whispered into his chest.

"One of the guards told me he saw him return." He explained.

"You came for me." She said more calmly. The she looked up at him.

"Of course I did." He said as he looked into her eyes. Finally, the shaking stopped and she noticed his bloody lip. She raised a hand up to wipe it away, then pulled it back when she realized what she was doing. He then wiped her tears off her face and his hand lingered on her cheek. She leaned in slowly, not sure if it was just the situation or if he was really feeling what she was. She stopped an inch from his lips. She paused for a moment, but then he closed the gap and their lips met. He kissed her cautiously at first, until he felt her arms wrap around him. Then he deepened the kiss for just a moment and then pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes again, almost not comprehending what had just happened.

"We need to get this information to Mary at once. We have get our men over that ridge." Catherine said, barely able to get the words out. Bash nodded. He helped her up.

"Catherine I..." he started.

"Not now." She pleaded with him. "Please. I...we have to deal with...this." she said looking at Narcisse's body lying on the floor.

"Alright." He said simply. He started to walk away and she grabbed his hand. They looked at each other a moment in understanding and then left the room together.


	10. Chapter 10

"As Catherine and Bash emerged from her room, Mary was coming down the hall."

"My god, what happened?" Mary asked. Catherine didn't know how to explain everything, so she just opened her door to show Mary Narcisse lying dead on her floor. Bash said nothing. He was too busy boring his eyes into Catherine. He just kept staring at her, hoping she'd give away some clue as to what she was feeling about what had just happened between them.

"We found out he had helped plan a coup. He's the reason Francis is so sick. He had him drugged. When he figured out we were coming to tell you, he...he tried to..." Catherine started but got a bit emotional. Bash put a hand on her shoulder. She reacted slightly to his touch, but seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"No. Tell me he didn't." Mary asked.

"He tried. Bash stopped him." She said. Mary hugged her. "It's okay. I'm alright." Catherine assured, knowing Mary was probably worried about her state of mind. And she really was. "You were right. Both of you. I was such a fool to believe him. Even for a moment." Bash didn't hear the next bit of conversation. He was too busy in his own thoughts. He snapped out of it when he heard his name.

"Bash send all of your men. Every last one if you must. I will not let them get to Francis." She said. Bash nodded. He glanced at Catherine a moment before leaving, trying to assure her it would be alright. She glanced back, looking almost as if she didn't want him to leave her side.

"Bash went to round up the men while Catherine and Mary put extra guards on Francis's chambers. They all met back up at the front gate.

"Are you sure there enough men here?" Mary asked as he mounted his horse.

"Not entirely, but we have more men coming. We should also have the element of surprise on our side. I think we can win." Bash said. Catherine was suddenly afraid for his safety. She was still trying to avoid his gaze, not wanting to give away anything to Mary. She didn't want her to figure out what had happened between them. She wasn't even sure what it was yet. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult with the way he was looking at her.

"Good luck to you." Catherine said. Bash nodded. He thought to himself that if Mary wasn't standing there, he would have gotten down off that horse and kissed her goodbye. He didn't know if she was feeling the same way, and he had no idea why he was feeling this way, but he would hold onto that thought until he got back. He then went to the front and led the men out. Catherine and Mary stood and watched them until they were out of sight.

"When they got over the ridge, they could see the large encampment of men waiting to attack the castle.

"What are our orders my lord?" asked the soldier who flanked Bash on his left.

"We go around and come up behind them, the rest of the men will continue on from the front. We'll crush them between us." Bash ordered. The soldier signaled the others and they all turned right and went through the woods.

"When the battle began, Bash charged off toward the tents looking for Conde. He planned on ending it by cutting off the head of the snake. He got to the tents and searched them all, but no Conde. He went out and got back on his horse, keeping an attentive eye out for him. His eyes scanned the battle as he rode through, knocking a few men off their horses every so often. Still no Conde.

"It was then he realized Conde wasn't in the camp at all. 'But if he's not here then...oh no, Francis.' He thought.

"He was distracted in thought just long enough to be knocked off his horse. He laid on the ground a moment, a little dizzy, as a man came at him with a sword. He blocked it just inches from his throat. The man pushed down and Bash struggled to hold it back because he was still out of sorts. The blade came closer and closer. His head was spinning. He thought he was a goner for sure. Then he remembered the kiss he shared with Catherine. The way she looked in his eyes. How her lips felt on his. No. He couldn't die. Not now. Not before he knew what it had meant to her. Not before he told her what it meant to him. He would not draw his last breath without seeing her again. He pushed back with all the strength he could muster. He got up and staggered forward. They started swinging their swords. They fought for a minute, then Bash stuck him through his stomach. He climbed back on his horse and found his second. He told him he was now in charge of the battle and quickly rode back to the castle to make sure Francis was alright and that Conde hadn't gotten to him.

"When he got to the castle he ran straight to Francis's chambers. He saw the guards laying unconscious outside the door. He rushed inside.

"Francis!" He yelled as he whipped open the door. Francis was standing, Mary and Catherine at his side, Conde dead on the floor. "Oh thank god you're all alright. When I got to the camp and he wasn't there...I rode back as fast as I could." He unconsciously found himself looking at Catherine.

"We're fine brother. Mary stopped him." Francis said. Bash looked at Mary.

"You?" He asked.

"He was going to kill Catherine. I couldn't...he would've killed Francis too. No matter what he said." Mary answered. He looked at Catherine again. Differently now, with his new found knowledge that she was nearly killed. She was staring back at him.

"That mustn't have been easy, but you did the right thing." Bash assured her. Mary nodded and hugged Francis.

"Perhaps, you two should have some time alone." Catherine said and then gave a side glance to Bash. The two of them left the room. When they got into the hallway, they just stared at each other for a moment. Catherine gestured down the hall with her eyes. Bash understood and followed her back to her room.

"She opened her door and let him in, closing the door behind them. They stared at each other another moment. Both were scarred to death about how they were feeling. Bash was about to say something when Catherine hugged him.

"The second I realized we were safe, all i could think about was you...out there." she said. Hugged her back. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I nearly wasn't. When I realized Conde wasn't there I panicked for a moment thinking about him coming for Francis. A soldier nearly got the best of me...but then I thought of you. That kiss. I knew I couldn't die without kissing you again." he said looking into her eyes. She swallowed hard. Did he just say what she thought he'd said?

"You thought of kissing me again?" She asked shakily.

"And again and again." he said. "If that's alright with you."

"Lord knows it shouldn't be, but I have had my fair share of almost dying today, I think it's time I lived some." she said as she touched his face. He leaned in and their lips met once again. When they needed to breath, their lips parted and they looked into each others eyes, still holding onto one anther. "Who would have ever thought...the two of us..." Catherine breathed out.

"It doesn't seem to make any sense, does it? But at the same time, it makes all the sense in the world." he said. She smiled and they kissed again. "I want us to be more."

"So do I." she said.

"We've both had a long day. I could come back tomorrow. Once we've had time to rest and heal from our wounds." he said. She nodded. He kissed her one more time quickly on the lips. "Tomorrow then." he said as he left. They smiled at each other and he closed the door.

"They both slept well that night, knowing everyone was safe and that they would be beginning this unexpected journey together. It was the last thing either of them ever saw coming, but they felt like they'd been waiting their whole lives for each other. Who knows how love finds us in such strange places.

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
